


Cold and Dark

by NaturalSinner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Broken Eren, Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Armin and Mikasa, Protective Levi, lame title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalSinner/pseuds/NaturalSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes wrong and someone has to pay for those mistakes. </p><p>----<br/>Do not want to spoil a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> It was a long time ago since I read or watched Attack On Titan. I do not know a lot, nor remember a lot of things. 
> 
> Sin.

Levi walked in a dungeon where the prisoner was kept. He was again in a lock down. When Levi finally reached cell, the first thing he saw was a teenager boy sitting on a bed, hands and legs cuffed. His. . . ‘room’ was dark; the only sound was outside. Rain. Levi always liked rain, but today it was just worst. He noticed that the food on a tray was untouched, probably cold by now, but it was not a reason why he came here. . .

Levi was visiting a teammate and a good friend here. He looked at a boy, his head hung low. Prisoner did not even notice someone watching him, so he just stayed silent. Levi let out a frustrated sigh and massaged his temple.

“Eren. . .” Levi’s voice trembled. It was unusual. Levi was known as a calm individual; even in battles he always remained cool. However, here he was just as much broken as the boy in a cell.

Eren did not look up. Instead he just said softly. “Ah. . . Captain it’s good to see you.”

Levi knew that Eren was scared and out of his mind, yet for some strange reason he acted calm. . . He accepted what was waiting for him and Captain knew it. Levi ordered guards to leave them alone. As they were out of sight, Levi unlocked the cell. He slowly walked near Eren and sat down beside him.  

“I came to visit you before. . .” Levi couldn’t finish his sentence, suddenly his throat very dry. He looked at Eren and saw him shudder.  

“I’m glad.” Eren finally looked up. Even though it was dark in a room, the candle light in the hallway lit Eren’s face beautifully. Levi could see dirt and blood smeared on Eren’s beautiful face, few bruises and scratches here and there. Captain noticed that the boy’s eye’s lost that warm sparkle and now tears were forming. Eren was quick and brushed them away with a back of his hand. He did not want to look weak in front of Captain. He had too much respect for this person. Eren turned away from Levi.

The reason why Eren is locked down was because of the last mission. It went wrong . . . Two of the Levi’s teammates were killed in action and many people accused Eren, just because he was there then that happened. Wrong place, wrong time. . . Stupid people will believe everything what others said. There wasn’t enough proof to prove Eren guilty, but people above Levi were too scared to let him go with just a warning.

Another problem was that this shitty brat couldn’t control his powers anymore, proving to everybody that he was dangerous not only to himself, but to other’s too. It was decided --not by Levi-- to sentence him to death the next day.

Levi reached out and softly patted his head. He noticed how Eren melted in a small yet very warm gesture he showed. He looked at Levi, with a small smile and tears streaming down his face. “Levi, I’m so scared.” Eren hiccuped.

Levi bit his lower lip and with a heavy heart said. “You’d be stupid if you did not.”

“My tears won’t stop.” Eren tried to wipe them away, but new tears were gathering, rolling down his red cheeks. Captain gently touched Eren’s face and wiped tears away. He hated to see Eren sad. Levi examined brats face; big green eyes, dirty hair, torn clothes. (What did the world did to him. . .?) 

Levi sighed and glanced at Eren’s eyes. He could see many emotions dancing in them; fear, confusion, anger. Eren was the most hated human in the world. In Levi’s eyes Eren was supposed to enjoy many things in life. Be it sad or happy. He should not be here in this dark ‘room’. It’s not his time. He’s too young to die. Why. . .? Why won’t people recognize him as more than a Titan?! He is still a kid! Eren has a good heart; he had as much right to live as Levi or any other human. It wasn’t fair to sentence him to death, yet he could not do anything to save the brat and Levi blamed himself for that. He was supposed to protect brat, he promised. . . he swore.  

Levi was so angry, but not wanting to scare Eren anymore, he spread his arms and said. “Come here.” Eren looked at him surprised. “Eren, come here.” Levi repeated himself. When a boy moved closer to Captain, he felt strong arms wrap him. It tore Levi’s heart to see Eren broken like this. Eren gripped Levi’s shirt and cried into his neck.

Levi patted Eren on the head few times, to calm a broken soul in front of him.

After a few minutes Eren asked. “Levi, can I see Mikasa and Armin?” He still hoped for a positive answer from Captain.

“You can’t. I’m sorry.” He felt how Eren nodded. Even now Eren could not see his precious friends at this hard hour, when he needed them most. That’s why Levi was here. To help him out just a little bit.

It was not Levi’s fault, but many people agreed to not let people near. They called Eren; beast, monster, Titan, disgust in each and everyone’s voice. Levi hated them all for that. They only saw what they wanted to see - a monster, but in a heart Eren was pure. He was a friend. He was just. . . Eren. 

For Levi, Eren was a brat and the most precious person in this world. Even if he did not show many emotions, Levi loved Eren more than anyone he ever met. He **_loved_** him, from the bottom of his heart. And this was Eren’s last day.    

He softly touched Eren’s cheek. “. . . Captain” Eren looked up.  “I never had my first kiss . . . would you be so kind to. . .” Eren did not finished --because of embarrassment-- the sentence, but Levi knew what brat wanted. He would not mind that at all. Levi leaned closer, licking Eren’s bottom lip. The boy below him shivered and opened his mouth, waiting patiently for Levi to kiss him. The Captain was satisfied with a reaction and closed his eyes slowly.

Levi gently stroked Eren’s arm and slid his tongue inside. (. . . Warm.) Levi deepened the kiss --Eren moaned softly, satisfied--, wanting more. The kiss was clumsy --mostly because it was Eren's first--, but Levi liked it. It was simple. They both flopped down on the bed. Levi could taste salty water in the kiss, feel his heart hammering in chest. He did not wanted to finish the kiss, but after a few minutes, Levi was forced to move away. He leaned against the wall.

Levi did wanted to have more than a kiss, but he won’t force his feelings on the boy. It would be wrong. Instead, he looked at Eren who was still lying, with closed eyes. The beautiful teenager boy before him. It was unfair. . . Life, was unfair.

Eren sat up and looked at Levi, searching for something. Then he sighed and said quietly. “. . .Levi. . . please, kill me.” Levi’s eye’s widened. “Please. I do not want to go there and wait till they decide what to do with me!" Eren jumped on Levi's legs and stared straight into his eyes, waiting for answer. 

Levi shook his head. “Eren. No. . . I, can’t.” Tears were forming in his eyes. “I can’t!” he repeated.

“I always trusted you Captain.” He leaned closer. “Please. Do it for me. It’s far better than--” Eren did not finished and grabbed Levi’s shoulders and shook him. "Please!"

“You stupid idiot! I can't do it because I-- " Levi stopped himself. He was not sure if he should tell Eren, but-- "I can’t do it to the person I love!” Levi shivered at the thought of stabbing Eren or-- (No!  I won’t do it. No matter what! I swore to save him!)

“Then do it because of love. . .” Eren kissed Levi’s forehead. “Please, Levi. Do it for me.” Levi tried to avoid Eren's eyes. “I’m scared as hell, but. . . You're my only chance." Levi sniffled. He did not wanted to do that. He wanted to find a way to save him, but for Eren he was ready to do anything. It was better than watch Eren's lifeless body hanging on a noose or chopped off.

". . .Alright." He kissed Eren on a lips and eyes. Levi hugged him. He could not hold his emotions any longer. Tears were rolling down his face. He heard Eren sniffle and hiccup a few times. "Eren, I love you. . ."

Eren moved away from Levi and smiled softly saying. "Me too."  Levi took out his blade and then. . . All Levi could hear was a muffled scream and slumping body on his own.   

Levi looked at his hands, blood smearing them. He started to shiver. (How could I?) He covered his face and screamed in pain. Tears running down, mixing with Eren's blood. From the corner of his eyes he could see Eren's body lying there, lifeless in a bed. For a few seconds it looked like Eren was staring at him, hating and accusing him for what he did, but it was all just an illusion. Levi have not thought about it, but Eren will hunt his thoughts forever now. . . But it will not be happy memories he had two days ago, it will be covered in blood Eren Yeagar's body and it will haunt him forever. It was Levi's punishment. 

**Author's Note:**

> There won't be a second chapter after this. Not everyone gets to have a happy ending and I especially think Attack on Titan dose not deserve to have one. 
> 
> Sin out.


End file.
